1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle with a dynamo or electric generating mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamo or electric generating mechanism installed in a bicycle bottom bracket.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle to make the bicycle easier to operate and more enjoyable to ride.
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Such bicycles are sometimes provided with a front lamp, electrical shifter, electrical derailleur or other electric devices. These electrical devices often need a constant supply of electrical energy. Some bicycles are provided with batteries for supplying of electrical energy to these electric devices. However, batteries have a limited lifespan. Thus, to prevent the necessity of batteries, many bicycles are provided with an electricity generating mechanism for supplying of electrical energy to these electric devices. This electricity generating mechanism is often installed in the front hub for supplying electric power to the electric devices. The electricity generating mechanism generates electricity using the rotation of the front wheel and the electric power is delivered to the electric device through the lead wire (see for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-213104). While positioning the electricity generating mechanism in the front hub of the wheel works very well, the electricity generating mechanism can slow the rotation of the front wheel when the rider is coasting.
It has also been proposed to install a dynamo (electricity generating mechanism) in the bottom bracket area of the bicycle so that electricity is generated by rotating the crank shaft of the bicycle (See for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 55-141954). However, installing the electricity generating mechanism in the bottom bracket can result in insufficient electricity being generated when the rider is pedaling slowly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle bottom bracket structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.